


A Perfectly Normal Household

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ace Gavin, Agender Character, Aro Jack, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Bearded Trans Woman Jack, Beards (Facial Hair), Bigender Character, Bigender Geoff, Bisexual Character, Crossdresser Ryan, Crossdressing, Demigirl, Demisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Gavin, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Griffon, Lesbian Character, M/M, Pansexual Character, Polysexual Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Jack, Trans Male Character, Trans Ray, bc i love trans jack with a beard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house was always bustling-after all, 8 people lived there. With each of them occupying a different space on the spectrum of gender and sexuality, there was never a dull moment. Then again, look at who we're talking about here.</p><p>Trans/Nonbinary Achievement Hunter ft. Lindsay and Griffon<br/>Credit for some of these ideas to ryanthepowerbottomguy on Tumblr for their great shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Jack-transgirl (she/her/hers)(AMAB)//Ray-transboy (he/him/his)(AFAB)//Gavin-genderfluid (xe/xem/xyr)(AMAB)//Ryan-Crossdresser (he/him/his)(AMAB)//Geoff-bigender (ze/em/zeir)(AMAB)//Michael-agender (ne/nem/nir)(AMAB)//Griffon-genderqueer (ey/em/eir)(AFAB)//Lindsay-demigirl (she/her/hers)(AFAB)  
> Jack-lesbian/aro//Ray-pan//Gavin-bi/ace//Michael-poly//Geoff-pan//Ryan-gay//Griffon-bi//Lindsay-demi  
> (no this didn't take me 12 hours to come up with just this)(okay it might have)

"JACK!" Gavin squawked, running into xyr friend's room. "What?" She asked, annoyed, as she worked on straightening her hair. "Do you have a skirt I could borrow? All of mine are dirty." Xe said, wringing xyr hands. "Gav, mine won't fit you. You're quite smaller than I am." She said, patting her stomach. "Go ask Lindsay or Griffon. They might have something." She offered, smoothing down her now done hair. "Okay." Gavin said before running away.  
=====

"Jesus Christ Gavin!" Lindsay yelped, putting a hand over her heart as Gav burst into her room. Xe was wearing a pair of black panties and a loose coral crop top. "I need a skirt! All mine are dirty." Xe breathed, slightly out of breath from running through the house. "Alright. There's a skirt in the top drawer that should match that top." She said, gesturing to the chest of drawers tucked against the wall next to her bed. Gavin smiled and flounced over to the drawer. Xe found a green-teal high waisted high low skirt with a zipper down the middle. Xe grinned. "Thanks love!" Xe yelled as he ran back to the room xe shared with Michael.

Michael was still in bed, the blankets pulled back to expose nir chest, which was littered with small freckles. A pillow blocked nir face, an arm tossed lazily over it. Gavin jostled nem, eliciting a small groan. "Micoo! Come on, get dressed! We're meeting Ryan and Ray for breakfast." Gavin said, referencing their friends, who had gone out of town on a little, well deserved vacation. Michael muttered a curse word and flopped nir arm out to the side and hit nir friend square in the face, as xe crouched next to the occupied bed. "Fine. Can you grab me a shirt and some pants please?" Ne asked Gavin, who nodded and complied readily.

A pair of worn out jeans and a loose grey TMNT shirt landed on Michael's stomach. Ne quickly changed, dragging a limp hand through nir curly hair. Gavin quickly ran out of the room, on xyr's search for food. Griffon and Geoff were at the dining table, drinking their morning coffee, though Geoff's almost certainly had alcohol included. "Hey honey. You look great." Griffon said, a sweet smile lighting up eir face. Geoff grunted in acknowledgement to his partner-ze couldn't function early in the morning without 4 cups of coffee and at least 2 shots flowing through zeir system. "Morning. I want food." Gavin said, walking over to the fridge. Xe stopped upon seeing Griffon's look. "Gav, baby, we're getting food with Ray and Ryan as soon as everyone's ready, okay? Come here." Geoff sighed, making grabby hands.

Gavin grinned and walked over, plopping xemself down into the elder's lap. "Jesus Christ you're heavy." Geoff mumbled before pressing a kiss to the nape of the Brit's neck, zeir mustache tickling xyr skin. Griffon giggled, a tattooed hand raising eir coffee cup to cover eir mouth. Jack emerged a few moments later, wearing a pale blue dress adorned with pink cherry blossoms, ending around her knees and tied around the back of her neck. Thick grey over the knee socks adorned with bows reached her legs and disappeared under the hem of the dress. Her hair was nice and straightened, her beard trimmed shorter than usual. "Aw, you look lovely!" Griffon cooed, a smile gracing eir lips. Jack blushed and looked at the ground. "Thanks." She said, her voice low. Next to appear was Lindsay, clad in skinny jeans and a loose Halo t-shirt. Finally, Michael showed, just in time to see Gavin faceplant as xe struggled to pull on a pair of heels. "Dumb shit." Ne laughed. Geoff let out a chuckle at his date mate, who was still on the floor, before helping xem up.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Geoff asked, crossing zir arms. Ze got a sound of confirmation from everyone, who was busying themselves with putting on shoes.

They filed outside and into the two cars they used-Geoff, Gavin, Griffon, and Jack in one, and Michael and Lindsay in the other. There was a cafe they got breakfast at whenever they didn't feel like cooking. Ryan and Ray said they'd be there by 9, and it took them more than the allotted time to get ready. In short, they were late.

======

It wasn't hard to find the couple. Ray was wearing his usual purple hoodie, already scarfing down a muffin and some coffee. Ryan sat, tall and proud, a small section of his blond hair braided, wearing a pretty purple blouse and a dark grey pencil skirt. He was laughing at something Ray said (or did), munching on a bagel and sipping some coffee. As he noticed the group walking towards them, he pushed up his glasses and grinned. "Hey! C'mon, I made sure we had enough seats." Ryan said, standing to hug his friends. Despite the fact he wore women's clothing and makeup, he was tall and muscular, and was quite an imposing figure. "It's not like it was hard. Look at us." Ray grumbled as he stood.

He was wearing a beanie under his hood, along with a Tetris shirt that said "Well Fuck" and jeans, along with his usual checkered shoes. His facial hair was still growing in, albeit patchy, though they knew it made him happy.

"Hey guys! How was your mum?" Gavin asked as xe plonked down in a seat next to Ray. "She was good. Was really surprised with Ryan." Ray said through a mouthful of chocolate muffin. Ryan laughed. "Yeah. She was surprised when we showed up and I was wearing a dress." He said endearingly, grabbing Ray's hand from across the table. The others sat down, ordered, and began catching up.


	2. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan hasn't seen Ray since breakfast.  
> (takes place after mornings, after a while of t for ray)

Come to think of it, Ryan hasn't seen Ray all day. He was present at breakfast, and had drank several Red Bulls as he hadn't slept the night before. He was used to Gavin and Lindsay being absent; the pair loved to go out shopping together. Ray barely left the house, and if he did it was only for a short run to Game Stop or the store to get more junk food. Or to buy more weed. Either way he was back within a few hours.

Ryan wasn't overly worried. Ray might be tiny, but he could hold his own. He shrugged and walked to the bathroom to remove his makeup from the day. 

That's where he found Ray.

The Puerto Rican was hovering inches away from the large mirror held to the wall. His glasses were bumping up against the mirror, and his brown eyes were wide with slight amazement. Ryan crossed his arms and made his way over to Ray, who was standing in front of his sink. "Whatcha doing?" Ryan asked, startling Ray, who was enraptured with his reflection. Ray's hands were at his cheeks, his fingers among the thin black hairs that grew there. He curled his fingers and tugged lightly. "Before, I used to have to glue hair on here or use mascara. It's fucking weird." He said, rubbing his flat palms against the beginnings of his beard. Ryan laughed and put an arm around the shorter man.

"You look great. I love it. I'm glad you're happy." Ryan said, tilting his head up to rest it on top of Ray's. "I should've gone through with this earlier." He murmured, leaning back into Ryan's embrace. Ryan smiled gently and placed a kiss on Ray's head. "Next stop, surgery, I guess." Ryan said quietly into Ray's hair. Ray smiled. "Yeah, because YOLO, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is how ill be after i start T and start getting facial hair tbh, and im not sure if ray is near or farsighted so i just decided to keep his glasses on while he was looking at himself.


	3. Explaining for the Millionth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is getting tired of explaining.

Honestly, it was exhausting. The others just _didn't understand._ They were all happy in their relationships, and didn't see that Jack was fine without one.

Gavin was the worst.

Since xe was with Geoff and Griffon, xe was constantly surrounded by the love of a committed relationship. So, xe had basically taken it upon xemself to become the matchmaker of their group. Xe was responsible for Ray and Ryan getting together, and liked to think xe was the reason Michael and Lindsay were dating. So xe _constantly_ tried to hook up Jack with a myriad of girls. Xe often made little hints about why Jack should date them.

"But Jack, she likes trans girls!" "She's into beards!" "She likes ginger girls!" "She's really really nice and pretty and I think you'll like her!"

Lindsay understood. The two girls were basically inseparable. So, when Gavin just would _not_ get the hint, Lindsay decided to step in and intervene.

Gavin was sitting across from the girls when it happened. They had gone out shopping, and were at some small, local smoothie shop, just enjoying some smoothies. Gavin had a huge grin on xyr face. "So, Jack, I found this bird I think you'd like. She's really pretty and nice; her name's Caiti. She's Australian." Xe said, bouncing slightly in xyr seat. Jack just sighed and looked down to the table.

"Gavin?" It was Lindsay who spoke, her eyes set in a slight glare. "Yeah?" Xe asked, looking at her with xyr straw hanging from xyr mouth. "Ya know how you don't like sex? Like how it's just not your thing?" She asked, looking directly into Gavin's eyes. "Yeah...It's because I'm asexual." Xe said with a shrug. "Jack's similar. See, she's down with sex, but not romance. She's like the opposite of you. And I would let her explain this, but she's tried and you won't listen. So, lay off on the matchmaking please?" Lindsay said curtly, an auburn eyebrow raised in a challenge.

Gavin's eyes widened. Xe looked down in shame. "Sorry. I just...I thought that since the rest of us were happy in relationships, that you might be missing out. Sorry if I didn't listen and come off as insensitive." Xe apologized sheepishly. Jack smiled gently and scratched her jaw through her beard. "It's okay. Most people don't get aromantic people. You were just trying to help." Jack said with kind eyes.

Gavin chuckled nervously. "Sorry again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted an aromantic character, so here! I apologize for any pronoun inconsistencies. Even though my friends and I use similar pronouns, writing it can be a bit difficult, and I'm sick on top of it.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray takes Ryan to meet his mom.

Ray wasn't nervous.

Okay, maybe a little.

Or a lot.

Alright, he was freaking the fuck out.

He and Ryan were on the tail end of the 3 and a half hour flight up to New York City. They were on their way to meet Ray's mom.

She had taken Ray being trans in stride, and he knew it would go over perfectly fine, but...it was still terrifying. Ryan seemed to notice Ray's doubts. He reached over and squeezed Ray's hand, the older man's bracelet scratching slightly at the sleeve of Ray's hoodie. "Honey, it's going to be fine." He said softly, his smile gentle and warm. Ray nodded, leaned his head on Ryan's shoulder, and breathed in his perfume. 

Somehow, Ryan always knew what to say.  
\\\\\\\\\

The plane landed a half hour later, a thick line of tired passengers flowing out of the plane and onto solid land. Ray was exhausted. It was 10, and the 2 hours of sleep he got on the flight did nothing. He was hanging of Ryan, who was carrying both their carry-ons as they made their way to baggage claim, which added 2 suitcases to his load. "You rented a car, right? My mom lives an hour from here." Ray yawned, pulling his hoodie farther around him. Ryan smiled gently and looked down at Ray's head, which was hidden behind a layer of purple cloth. "Of course."

As soon as they set off on the drive, Ray was out.  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They arrived at the residence of Mrs. Narvaez a little after midnight. Ray knocked on the door hesitantly, Ryan's hand around his waist. A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a tired looking woman. She had long, dark hair and brown eyes, smile lines, and tanned skin.

She looked at Ray and her eyes lit up. 

"Honey! Hi! Oh, how are you?" She asked, pulling Ray into an aggressive hug. He was an inch or two taller than her, and probably weighed about the same. "I'm good. Uh, mom, this is my boyfriend Ryan." 

Mrs. Narvaez looked up from her son. Ryan had been patiently standing behind him during the exchange, hands clasped behind his back. He had dressed up for the occasion, wearing a dress that looked like a blouse-pencil skirt combo. Dark panty hose covered his legs and disappeared into dark purple slingback heels. A thin necklace with a small alexandrite pendant that graced his neck beautifully.

Silver bracelets surrounded his wrists, and several 'golden' rings curled gracefully around his fingers. Small black hoops hung from his earlobes.

Her eyebrow twitched up a bit as she looked over Ryan. He smiled politely, gently pushing the slim braid at the side of his face aside. He held out his hand, dark red nails shining in the hallway light. Her face softened and she took his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Ray's told me a lot." He chuckled. "All good I hope. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Narvaez." 

She laughed and led the couple inside. "Please, call me María."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but Ray's mom is adorable????? And doesn't look a day over, like, 26???????


End file.
